thecrapvengersfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Intro The Crapvengers takes place in an alternate timeline that splits off at 2012. All events prior to this are real and could have affected the full-scale blow up of World War III. (Vault 1 is a separate event that didn't happen, obviously). Crapvengers' Timeline of events *'1901': Queen Victoria dies *'1902': Boer War ends *'1903': The Wright Brothers make their first flight *'1904': Russo-Japanese War begins *'1905': Russo-Japanese War ends *'1907': Radiometric dating says the Earth is 2.2 billion years-old *'1908': Ford creates the Model-T Ford *'1909': I'm a member of the Mightnight Crew released *'1910': Mexican revolution begins *'1911': First use of offensive aircraft *1912: Women get the vote in Britain, now Area 9 *'1914': World War I starts *'1915': Second Battle of Ypres *'1916': Battle of Verdun *'1917': Russian revolution *'1918': World War I ends *'1919': Treat of Versailles signed *'1920': Mexican revolution ends *'1922': Irish Civil War *'1926': Balfour Declaration *'1927': Cristero War begins *'1931': Empire State Building completed *'1932': The January 28th Incident (War between Japan and China) *'1933': Hitler becomes Chancellor of Germany *'1934': Austrain Civil War begins *'1936': Spanish Civil War *'1937': Hindenburg Disaster *'1939': World War II begins *'1940': Battle of Britain *'1941': Pearl Habour attacked *'1944': July Bomb Plot *'1945': World War II ends *'1947': The Dead Sea Scrolls are located at Qumran *'1948': Communists seize power in Czechoslovakia *'1949': Britain, recognizes that Ireland should be independant *'1950': Korean War begins *'1952': King George VI dies *'1953': Moscow announces a detonation of a Hydrogen Bomb *'1954': Algerian War of Inpendance against France begins *'1956': Soviet troops and tanks crush anti-Communist uprisings in Hungary *'1957': The USSR tests it's first ICBM *'1958': NASA initiates Project Mercury, but it isn't carried out until the next year *'1959': The Lunik II Probe reaches the Moon *'1960': The first working laser is built *'1961': The USSR detonates 50 megaton Hydrogen Bomb *'1962': The Cuban Missile Crisis *'1963': The first nucleaur reactor online at Jersey Central Power Company *'1964': China detonates it's first Atomic Bomb *'1965': Death of Winston Churchill *'1967': China announces explosion of Hydrogen Bomb *'1969': Man on the moon *'1973': US bombing of Cambodia ends *'1974': India Successfully tests an atomic device *'1975': Soyuz spacecraft takes off *'1982': Falklands War *'1985': Terrorists Seize Eygptian aircraft *'1986': Chernobyl Disaster *'1987': RoboCop released *'1990': Captain Planet arrives on Old Earth *'1991': The Gulf War ends *'1992': Vault 1 begins construction *'1995': Nintendo released Pokémon *'2001': Twin Towers come down *'2002': El Buzzo is made *'2008': Vault 1 completed *'2010': First black president of the US *'2011': Lottery winners are sent to Vault 1 *'2012:' Nuclear Holocaust *'2013': The 100 Years of Darkness begins *'2029': First sighting of a Glitch Lurker *'2050': The Cult of Machinary is founded by survivors *'2051': Ghost People are found *'2052': Project Teacups boots up *'2053': Project Teacups goes into stand-by mode *'2070': First sighting of a Hood *'2071': Mass sighting of Glitch Lurkers *'2100': Ghost People become hostile *'2111': Areas are set up *'2113': The 100 Years of Darkness ends *'2150': Captain Planet finds El Buzzo *'2156': Vault 1 opens *'2159': T freezes himself *'2187': Captain Britain is cloned from the DNA of Winston Churchill *'2188': Extraño is born *'2198': Cypher is born *'2200': T is thawed out of the ice *'2209': T-LAWS is set up *'2212': Possible World War IV